


Sweet Awakenings

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Somnophilia, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "for the fetish thing you mentioned a bit ago: billy lenz? if you still wanna do it!"





	Sweet Awakenings

"Mm..." 

Your hips buck on their own up into the warmth encompassing your cock. It's a wonderful way to wake up, already halfway to orgasm. There's no need to peak beneath the blanket, you know what awaits you there, the messy locks of your boyfriend Billy. 

It's a solution from long go. His sex drive far too wild to track. Sometimes he wants nothing but sex, and other times he's so repulsed he refuses to even let you hold his hand. Still, this was one of your work around's. You gave him permission. If you were asleep, and he needed it, really needed sex as an outlet, he had your permission to do whatever he'd like.

And today, apparently, that meant giving you a blowjob in your sleep. 

"Billy..." His name passes your lips a mix of a moan and a yawn, one hand reaching beneath the blankets to tangle in his dark hair, the other coming to rest behind your head. 

He's sloppy. His lips wrapped tightly around your cock, but still you hear every slurp and gulp of his mouth around you. You aren't sure if it's because he knows you love to hear every sound his mouth makes, or if he's really just that unruly as he becomes more and more around. You feel his own, clothed erection pressing against your leg, humping softly against your flesh. 

It takes all you have to resist the urge to buck down his throat, although...you're almost sure Billy would like nothing more than for you to physically choke him on your cock. 

You're close. Incredibly close, and your fingers tighten their grip on Billy's hair. 

It's at that edge when Billy pulls away from you, your release still coming despite the sudden lack of stimulation. 

"Naughty boy- Naughty, naughty boy coming all over dirty Billy's face." 

He pulls back the blanket to grin up at you. True to his word, your cum is covering his face, and his hair. There's no doubt it's staining your blanket as well. 

Having reached your release, you close your eyes, an arm reaching to wrap around Billy, pulling him close. He nuzzles into you, almost like a cat, and you can grimace at the sticky feeling of your cum rubbing from his skin to yours. 

Glancing at the clock you see the 2:00AM flashing back at you. It's still late, you still have time to get sleep. That's exactly what you intend to do. Billy's sudden awakening doing little than to put you off guard until you came, the release making you just as exhausted as you'd been before. 

You think he's done. You don't feel the antsy twitching that usually comes with Billy's moods. 

Drifting off again is when it happens, the feeling of cold, chapped lips on your neck. 

"Not done yet, not by a long shot."

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
